


【AU】A Lot Like Love (2)

by Kathleen_719



Series: A Lot Like Love [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 双向暗恋梗。一个不说破，一个不自知。最喜欢看寡姐毒舌了。上一章玩了《志明与春娇》的点烟梗，这一章玩了《Love Actually》里的“认识时间/喜欢时间”梗，这么多年想试着写的梗还是给锤基了呢 (✪ω✪)





	【AU】A Lot Like Love (2)

　Chapter Two

　Natasha顶着“女朋友”的头衔跟Loki·Laufeyson的同居即将进入第四年。她是没什么所谓，跟Loki这样一个不干涉私人生活又有强迫症的朋友兼工作搭档住在一起其实是件快乐的事，况且Mr. Laufeyson还有一样不为太多人知的手艺——烹调正宗俄罗斯菜。  
　为了红菜汤，不要说只是让她做“女朋友”，就是做“未婚妻”也无所谓啊。  
　  
　咳咳，虽然这样说啦，不过作为双方的好朋友Natasha还是很好奇一件事：Loki·Laufeyson究竟在磨蹭些什么，为何不敢爽快捅破那层写作“暗恋”读曰“暧昧”的窗户纸，与Thor·Odinson修成正果。  
　怕这只是黑发男子方面的一厢情愿？  
　哦，拜托。  
　只要视力、智力、感情雷达正常的人都能察觉到Loki·Laufeyson和Thor·Odinson之间像Mozzarella芝士一般的吸引力，不仅甘甜而且黏黏糊糊拉扯不清。  
　这点应该也是Thor以往女朋友都不能长久交往下去的原因。  
　至于现在这位天文学家小姐，怕且也快到分手倒计时了。嗯，她看起来比较聪明冷静，应该会和平分手，不会搞得那么难看。  
　上次那个模特儿，分手时候闹得真夸张。  
　  
　一哭二闹三上吊的招数都使出来了，最后还自拍一张准备吞服安眠药自杀的照片给Thor。这些小姑娘脑子里不知道想什么，是不是肥皂剧看多了，以为以死相逼就可以挽回决心离开的男人？简直荒唐。  
　而且，自拍照片还化好妆？还是精心设计的楚楚可怜清纯妆，这心机是要骗谁？唉，任谁一看那张自拍照都知道模特儿不是一心寻死。  
　嗯？我怎么看到Thor手机上的照片？Natasha妩媚一笑，自然是Loki给看的。  
　那晚上Thor、Loki和Natasha一起在办公室吃饭谈工作——Asgard Chamber第10家分店已装修完毕，Loki和Natasha的公关公司承接了开幕Party的筹备工作。  
　就在Thor忙着看报告时，手机接二连三地响了。处于工作状态的金发男人显然有些不耐烦，他从显示屏中抬起头来看一眼Loki。  
　Natasha发誓，真的只是一眼，没有任何多余的表情动作，甚至那眼神在她看来并没有特别的含义。但是Loki就是能明白Thor相同眼神（Natasha看来）中不同的意思。他懒懒地拿过Thor的手机，麻利输入密码，然后打开查看发给Thor的信息。  
　虽然一直都觉得这对竹马之交之间大约是没有秘密的，但是看到这一幕的Natasha还是觉得三观又被刷新了一次。  
　对现代人来说，手机是何等私密的东西，多少情侣家人间也做不到互通手机密码呢！  
　说时迟那时快，Ms. Romanova的手机叮铃了一下，那个模特儿楚楚可怜准备自杀的图片出现在在她手机中。  
　Natasha毫不客气地翻了个白眼——不是给那女孩，而是给冲着自己眨了眨眼睛一脸“请帮忙去搞定这个麻烦，当我欠你一个人情”的Mr. Laufeyson的。  
　唉，没办法，谁叫她“交友不慎”呢？Natasha认命揽下这个任务，并在欠人情的小本本中“Loki”名字下再加一笔。  
　  
　事后证明，由她出面去解决那个麻烦真是最适合不过。  
　他们统统都小看了模特儿的阴鸷——她可是约了几个臭名昭著的小报记者来拍照片，看来不闹得Mr. Odinson身败名裂也准备敲诈一大笔吧？  
　嗯，当看见出现的是Ms. Romanova时，模特儿那张漂亮脸庞上的表情可谓精彩。  
　之后，为着此事，Loki没少数落Thor。  
　你想象不到高大英俊的金发男子，一个连锁高档餐饮企业CEO，以率直火爆脾气闻名的Thor·Odinson会乖乖的像只金毛犬一般坐在那里任由竹马之交数落，表情在讨好与讨饶之间来回切换。  
　Natasha有时蛮佩服自己能如此冷静看着两人秀恩爱多年，其中一人还是自己名义上的“男朋友”。  
　“下次再招惹这种女人，我才不会管你呢。”Loki的结案陈词。  
　Ms. Romanova觉得自己的白眼都翻得跟《X-Men》中的Storm一样好了。Mr. Laufeyson，如果你真能不管Mr. Odinson的话，太阳能打从西边升起来。  
　  
　可能Loki的话Thor真的听进去了，所以这次找的女朋友是个天文学家，外表可人，智商情商一样高。  
　Natasha还记得Loki第一次跟Jane·Foster吃完晚饭回家后那闷闷不乐的样子，委屈得像只被抢了心爱玩具的小猫。  
　Natasha倒是毫不犹豫地狠狠嘲笑了一下同居者：这不很好嘛，Thor把你的话听进去了，正正经经找个宜室宜家的女人拍拖，都求仁得仁了，你还想怎么样？  
　Loki和Natasha可谓欢喜冤家的类型，喜欢斗嘴，喜欢互损。不过这次Jane·Foster小姐对Mr. Laufeyson的打击显然有些大，被嘲笑的黑发男子难得的没有回嘴，而是抱着个雷神熊毛公仔窝在沙发一角沉默。  
　“体贴”的Ms. Romanova没有乘胜追击。从过往经验看，只要相处时间够长且天文学家小姐见识过Thor跟除Loki之外的朋友的相处之道后，大概也会打退堂鼓——这些与其说是安慰的话毋宁说是“预言”，基于Thor和Loki之间羁绊的预言。  
　果不其然，今天快下班时候，Thor打电话给Loki说Jane拒绝跟他回家见家长。Loki当然二话不说，拿起外套就往停车场走。  
　  
　*****  
　Loki回家时候已接近晚上10点。  
　一开门，发现红发美女竟然站在门口迎接自己……手中的外卖俄罗斯馅饼。望着Natasha喜滋滋把外卖拿去装盘子的背影，尤其是那黄蜂腰，Loki好奇除了自己的同居者是不是还有雌性生物能连续一星期晚上吃热量爆表的食物还能保持窈窕身材。  
　“要不要给你留一份？”Natasha从冰箱里拿出一大盒新鲜奶油。  
　“……不用了。”  
　闻言，窈窕的红发美女开心地把一大勺鲜奶油堆在放有馅饼的碟子旁，然后坐到沙发上，一口一口吃下去，表情单纯得像个小女孩。  
　吃了几口，Natasha突然觉得应该关心一下今晚的事情，于是抬起头问：“Thor怎样了？”  
　“还能怎样，有点闷闷不乐咯。”  
　Loki贴心地冲好两杯茶，一杯放在“女朋友”面前，一杯拿在手里。他眉目舒展，完全没有为“好朋友”感情受挫而担心或伤心，反而暗暗窃喜，唇边笑容压都压不住。  
　“啧啧，你该看看四个月前初次见Jane那晚自己的样子。”  
　“Nat你今晚打击不了我的。”  
　Natasha扫一眼依然悠然自得的Loki，忍不住又问了曾问过数次但都被后者或找理由搪塞或笑着回避过去的问题：  
　“Loki，你为什么不告诉Thor你的真正想法？告诉他你不想只是朋友？”  
　而今晚，Mr. Laufeyson却意外地认真思考起来要怎么回答这个问题，或要不要回答这个问题。  
　随后，就着热茶，黑发男子第一次正面回应。  
　  
　其实，几年前大概是大学刚毕业那会儿，他曾试过向Thor表白。当然不是面对面的语言表达，Loki还未有这种勇气。  
　他从俄罗斯出差回来时，带了一个精致的珐琅水晶复活蛋作为手信给Thor。复活蛋中空可以打开，Loki便把小卡片连带一枚银质戒指还有自己多年的心意通通藏在复活蛋里头。那是头一次，黑发男子要求好朋友不要当面打开礼物——他不想接受当面审判，Loki知道自己的脆弱。  
　复活蛋送出去后整整一星期，Loki都不敢跟Thor联络。这是他们认识那么多年来，第一次一整个星期没见过面。  
　再次见面时，Mr. Odinson表现得一切如常，二人之间依然是熟悉暧昧的氛围。  
　Mr. Laufeyson犹豫要不要问对方是否看了复活节蛋内的东西。同时，脑内另一声音却说“认识Thor这么些年，他如果已经看了，那么无论如何都会给个回复”。的确，按照金发男子的性格，是不会拖泥带水的。  
　所以，他大概没打开复活蛋里面查看吧。  
　那次见面是下午忙里偷闲的咖啡/茶时间，持续时间也就十来分钟，加上Loki的心不在焉，便错过了发问的机会；错过最佳发问时间，便再也鼓不起勇气。  
　  
　Natasha听完，上上下下打量Loki，仿佛在说：这还真像你作风啊Mr. Laufeyson，九转十八弯的表白方式，Mr. Odinson没get到完全不奇怪。  
　Loki无奈地耸耸肩。多年来在暧昧中甘之如饴，可能上天也怪他不思进取吧。  
　“话说回来，Loki你和Thor认识多久了？”Natasha问。  
　“十九年十个月二十天七小时二十分钟……”Loki看了眼手表，“……四十二秒。”  
　“那么你喜欢他多久了？”  
　上天作证，这是Natasha听过的最甜蜜的答案，彷如爱情电影的一幕。  
　“十九年十个月二十天七小时二十分钟三十二秒。”  
　Loki垂下双眼，温柔一笑。不要说年少无知，他知道那一刻的心动是真实的，像现在每次见到Thor的心动一样真实。  
　Natasha忍不住跟着笑了起来。不过很快，Ms. Romanova的毒舌又发作。  
　“其实你们两个病人真是天造地设的一对。”  
　“病人？”  
　“当然。你的guts有问题，他的eyes有问题，不就正好一对病人么？”Natasha把最后一块馅饼吃完后，又道，“连Tony硬塞进来我们公司的new boy Peter都看得出我不是你真正意义上的女朋友；Mr. Odinson在商场上纵横，难道就瞧不……”  
　  
　话未说完，Natasha忽然住了口，脸色瞬间变得灰白，好像有什么东西在胃里翻腾，随即扔下杯子捂住红唇冲向洗手间。  
　Loki未见过这个阵势，一下子愣在沙发上不知所措。直到听到卫生间传来不适的呕吐声时，才反应过来要去看一看朋友。  
　红发女子跪在冰凉的大理石地板上，一手挽着头发另一手捂着腹部，抽水马桶的水流旋转声掩盖住她的喘息与不舒服的呻吟。  
　“地板冷，不要坐着。”  
　Loki把Natasha扶起来在沙发上安置好，再递过来一杯热茶。皱着的眉头等到她脸色回复正常后才松开。  
　“我好像吃撑了。”Natasha抱着热茶可怜兮兮。  
　“这个星期每晚都吃高热量夜宵，不撑才奇怪。如果不是听Nat信誓旦旦说你自己体质怀孕成功率几乎为零，我都要建议你去检查一下了。”  
　“说不定有奇迹哦~~”红发女子毫不在乎地开玩笑。  
　嗯，有的玩笑，还真不能开。  
　  
TBC


End file.
